


Beauty Sleeping

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-24
Updated: 2007-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Beauty Sleeping

**Beauty Sleeping**

Severus made sure Harry was sleeping before allowing himself to turn in for the night. All the years of protecting the boy were habit and he couldn’t make himself stop now. Looking down at the beautiful sleeping man, he never forgot he was the luckiest man alive.

On the rare occasion that Severus fell asleep before Harry did, the most incredible sight met his eyes – a completely relaxed Severus Snape. No snoring or nightmares - just a passive face without worry or torment. It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. Snuggling up next to Severus, he was safe.


End file.
